As an increasing number of businesses use online services to advertise their products and services, consumers are consequently able to access increasing amounts of information regarding these products and services. However, with the large number of people and businesses online, there is a risk of having too much information such that a consumer is unable to make efficient purchase decisions. There is a need for a system that provides organized information so that the consumer may make efficient purchase decisions.